Idol Next Door
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika grup idol terpanas abad ini tinggal di sebelah rumahmu? [BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook, MinYoon/YoonMin, Meanie, SoonHoon, VerKwan, Lonely Jung Hoseok, JeongCheol, NamJin]
1. Teaser

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _©Teaser : Excuse Me?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[]

.

.

.

 ** _Seven Bangtan_** **.**

Atau yang lebih sering disebut SVB adalah _boygroup_ asuhan Big Dis Entertainment, berisi tujuh laki-laki tampan dengan talenta luar biasa. Sedang berada di puncak popularitas setelah dua tahun debutnya, mencuri hati ribuan fans dan jutaan penikmat musik dunia.

.

.

 _Adalah popstar terkemuka yang meraih awan di pagi aksara._

.

.

 _._

 ** _Penasaran_**?

.

.

 _._

Mari kita berkenalan dengan para membernya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seungcheol**.

Birth Name: Choi Seung Cheol  
Stage Name: S. Coups  
Birthday: August 8  
Age: 20 y.o  
Position: Leader, Rapper  
Blood Type: AB

.

—

 **.**

 **Hoseok**

Birth Name: Jung Ho Seok  
Stage Name: J-Hope  
Birthday: February 18  
Age: 21 y.o  
Position: Main Rapper, Dancer  
Blood Type: A

.

—

 **.**

 **Jimin**

Birth Name: Park Ji Min  
Stage Name: Jimin  
Birthday: October 13  
Age: 19 y.o  
Position: Main Vocalist, Dancer  
Blood Type: A

.

—

 **.**

 **Taehyung**

Birth Name: Kim Tae Hyung  
Stage Name: V  
Birthday: December 30  
Age: 19 y.o  
Position: Vocalist  
Blood Type: AB

.

—

 **.**

 **Mingyu**

Birth Name: Kim Min Gyu  
Stage Name: Mingyu  
Birthday: April 6  
Age: 18 y.o  
Position: Rapper  
Blood Type: B

.

—

 **.**

 **Soonyoung**

Birth Name: Kwon Soon Young  
Stage Name: Hoshi  
Birthday: June 15  
Age: 19 y.o  
Position: Vocalist, Main Dancer  
Blood Type: B

.

—

 **.**

 **Hansol**

Birth Name: Choi Han Sol  
Stage Name: Vernon  
Birthday: February 18  
Age: 18 y.o  
Position: Maknae, Rapper  
Blood Type: A

.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah mereka tampan?

.

.

.

.

— _oh_! Manajer mereka juga tak kalah rupawan. Namanya; **_Kim Nam Joon_**. Usia 25 tahun, pemuda tampan yang luar biasa cerdas. Kelahiran Goyang, provinsi Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan. Ia penulis lagu juga pandai melakukan rap, _fakta kecil_ ; seharusnya ia debut bersama SVB dua tahun silam, tapi urung karena ia lebih memilih tampil di belakang layar ketimbang satu grup dengan bocah ingusan.

.

.

Paduan sempurna para pemuda yang mengagumkan.

 _Bukankah Big Dis begitu pandai mencampur keindahan_?

.

.

Ya.

.

.

Akan tetapi— _jangan salah_.

 ** _Kalian tidak akan pernah membayangkan sifat asli mereka di belakang kamera_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haha. _iya_ , _begitulah_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, bagaimana jika mereka semua. Kedelapan orang ini maksudku. Tiba-tiba datang dan hidup di samping rumah kalian?

Sebagian orang mungkin menganggap mustahil, dan sebagian lagi akan berpikir _miring_ untuk hal ini.

Menjadikannya delusi serta hal aneh yang berjiwa fiksi. Tidak mungkin, _sangat tidak mungkin_. Hal mengada-ada yang terlampau ganjil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tapi_ ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silahkan tanya _apa rasanya_ pada ketujuh pemuda ini.

.

.

 _._

.

.

 _._

.

.

 _._

.

.

 _._

Itu **Jeon Wonwoo** , remaja 19 tahun yang membukanan pintu pagar; satu-satunya kediaman tak terlalu besar di area perumahan ini. Ia membatu usai mendongak; obsidiannya kosong, otaknya pening, mulutnya menganga dan hidungnya _megar_. Memasang ekspresi _akward_ mendapati delapan lelaki berdiri di depannya dengan Kim Namjoon memimpin, bersama sebuah kotak di kedua tangan.

 **Yoon Jeonghan** , pemuda 20 tahun yang merasa menyuruh Wonwoo menghampiri pagar; berhenti memotong duri bunga-bunga di halaman, menoleh dengan gaya _cheonsa_ -nya diiring OST _'la la la la la la la nal chowa handago'_ (dari Boo Seungkwan yang sibuk menungging mencabuti rumput liar sambil bergeol-geol) seketika terperangah mendapati wajah-wajah tampan yang familiar. Terkejut ala _cabe_ ber _background_ bunga-bunga.

 **Kim Seokjin** , pemuda dua puluh dua itu sedang bersiul centil menggoda burung kawan-kawannya— _eh_ , burung Kakatua di sangkar yang menggantung pada atap-atap teras itu maksudku. Menggodanya agar mengumpat marah **—** _burung juga bisa kesal, Man_. Ia baru keluar dari dalam rumah dengan nampan berisi tujuh gelas tinggi sirup jeruk, hampir melempar papan itu ketika fokusnya terbelenggu pada delapan pemuda di sebrang pagar sana. Terperangah kacau hingga kaki-kakinya lemas dan dengan dramatis lungsur ke lantai.

Ada **Lee Jihoon** , remaja mungil seumuran Wonwoo yang tidur serampangan di situ, telentang dengan gaya absolut _kaki mengangkang dengan tangan merentang_ tidak peduli hujan, tidak peduli lalat; mulutnya menganga lebar mengudarakan suara dengkur yang mengambang. Ia terbangun ketika genting gelas-gelas Seokjin saling adu terdengar— _kaget_ , mendudukan diri tiba-tiba sambil menghapus liur yang mengalir di pipinya, mendelik tanpa minat membenarkan rambut singanya; ia melihat arah retina _hyung_ -nya tertuju. Mengedip saat melihat sosok-sosok tampan di sana, _kemudian_ , tanpa peduli kembali telentang dan bermimpi.

Sontak membuat **Jeon Jungkook** , bocah 18 tahun yang sibuk berguling-guling di tanah menghentikan aksinya. Terduduk menatap jengah kelakuan Jihoon sebelum mengernyit heran pada figur Seokjin, sampai tanpa sadar ia menatap ke arah mana _hyung_ -nya itu memandang. Hening sebentar. Sebelum tiba-tiba tepar di tempat— _sekarat_.

Mengundang bocah seusianya, **Boo Seungkwan** yang bergeol-geol berjengit heboh melihat bagaimana Jungkook menggelepar-gelepar, berhenti menungging sekedar mendatangi kawannya sambil histeris meminta pertolongan para _hyung_ -nya dengan kelewat berlebihan— _meraung-raung sembari memukuli dada si Jeon seakan sosok itu sudah ko'id._ Panorama sebelum ia mengedar pandang dan mendapati pemandangan indah di sana, kemudian wajah manisnya berubah menjadi selayak; _ahjumma_ tukang panen kubis ketika berteriak gaduh: "Oh. My. Gosh! SVB?!" _lalu ikut kejang-kejang di sebelah Jungkook_.

Membuat ke delapan pemuda di sana mengkerutkan kening bingung dengan bibir membuka kecil, _terperangah luar biasa_. Namjoon yang sadar paling pertama, ia mengedip beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangan buat melambai pada Wonwoo yang kini menjadi patung batu tertampan seantero Korsel. Sampai perhatiannya, pun tujuh pemuda di belakangnya teralih ketika suara datar terdengar.

"Ya! Bajingan-bajingan ini!" jeda ketika kepala mereka tiba-tiba kena pukul keleng kola, dan terakhir mendarat kencang; terlempar di ke belakang kepala Namjoon, "Sudah kubilang kami akan bayar hutangnya nanti, tidak dengar, hah? Kami sedang cari kerja paruh waktu sekarang, tidak bisa sabar sedikit?—aish, _jinja_! Dasar lintah darat."

 **Min Yoongi** , pemuda 21 tahun yang baru pulang sehabis belanja keperluan rumah. Menjatuhkan kantung belanja di tangan kiri ketika delapan sosok di depannya berbalik sambil mengusak kepala masing-masing. Menjadi detik ia mengedip kosong sembari menelan ludah susah payah, _tergugu dan membeku_ , "O- _ommo_."

...

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **Idol Next Door**

— _Bitch hell_ —

.

.

| VKook | MinYoon | Meanie | SoonHoon |

| VerKwan | _Lonely_ Jung Hoseok | JeongCheol | NamJin |

.

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || T+ || Typo || BL

[Drama **—** Romance **—** Humor **—** Urban]

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

.

.

 _._

 **( Namjoon x Seokjin ft. Yoongi )**

"Kenapa kau memukul kami?"

"I-itu, karena ...," - "Kukira kalian lintah darat."

"Lintah darat?"

"Rentenir."

"O **—** _aigoo_ ,"

"Sudah lupakan, anggap saja dia gila," - "Hei tampan, namamu siapa?"

"Na—Namjoon Kim."

"Oh, oke! Namjoon Kim, mulai sekarang kau pacarku."

" _What_?!"

"Ber. Can. Daaa~"

"...?"

"Ya, aku gila," "Dan dia lebih gila dariku kalau kau mau tau."

.

.

.

.

 **( Jeonghan x Seungcheol )**

"Choi. Seung. Cheol," - "Kau tampan."

" _Gomapsemida_."

"Dan aku cantik."

" _N-nde_?"

"Aaah~ _eothokae_?" "Bagaimana kalau kita jodoh?!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

 **( Hansol x Seungkwan )**

"Hai!"

"Hai."

"Boleh ...," - "Aku memanggilmu Hansol saja?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kita tetangga?"

"Aaah ...," "Hansol."

"Ya?"

"Hansol."

"Y-ya?"

"Hansoool."

"...,"

"Haaansoool~"

"P-permisi, aku pamit."

"Akh! Hansol **—** _akh_! Hansol Hansol Hansol Hansoool!"

.

.

.

.

 **( Soonyoung x Jihoon ft. Hoseok )**

"Namamu Lee Jihoon, ya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Jangan sok kenal," - "Kita mungkin tetangga, tapi kau musti tau; jangan pernah sapa aku, menyebut namaku, apa lagi mengusik ku. _Paham_?"

"Uh— **"**

"Paham tidak?!"

" _Y-ye_ _!"_

"Pft! Baru kali ini kulihat Jung Hoseok begini patuh—Buahahaha!"

"Ya!"

"E- _eung_?"

"Kau juga ...," "PAHAM TIDAK?!"

" _Ye_! _Algetseubnida_ _!"_

.

.

.

.

 **( Mingyu x Wonwoo )**

"Wonwoo hyung."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu. _Saranghae_."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

 **( Jimin x Yoongi )**

"Yoongi hyung!"

"Apa?"

"Habis kami pulang siaran ...," - "Mau jalan-jalan tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pulang _ngampus_?"

"Tidak."

"Nanti sore?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Aaaa~"

.

.

.

.

 **( Taehyung x Jungkook )**

"Jeon Jungkook! Ambilkan aku minum!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Taruhkan sepatuku!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Siapkan air hangat, aku mau mandi!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Kaos biru mudaku mana?!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Kenapa di sini masih ada debu?!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Sudah kubilang buang hadiah-hadiah itu 'kan?!"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

" _Ye_!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau lamban sekali, hah?! Apa kau dibesarkan dengan bermanja-manja?! _Palli nawa_!"

" _Yeee_!"

.

 **—**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana jadinya jika grup idol terpanas abad ini tinggal di sebelah rumahmu?

 _Ya, ' **begitu** '. Haha._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

© _Idol Next Door_ _ **:**_ _excuse me?_ —clear **.**

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

 **Post or Delete?**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

SAMPAH APA LAGI INI YANG KUBUAT?! AAAAKKH *banting leptop* SUMPAH YA, MAAF BANGET KALO JADINYA AMBURADUL GINI, KAYANYA GA SESUAI EKSPETASI YANG KEPENGEN GEREGET GIMANDOS GETOH :v KUBIKIN INI BUAT GANTI **_Shackle_** YANG KUHAPUS **TT** WKWKWK MAAF BANGET YANG NUNGGU ITU FANFIK *bow* KU GA SANGGUP MIKIR SAD-SADAN, SUMPAH! BUKAN LI BANGET BANGET BANGET(?)

BUAT YANG NANYA KENAPA AKUNKU FANFIKNYA BANYAK YANG ILANG(?) SEBELOMNYA KU UDAH BILANG PAS DI **_My Life_** KIRA-KIRA CHAPTER TUJUH LAH. AKU TUH LAGI NGEBERSIHIN INI AKUN, JADI MENURUTKU FANFIK YANG GA GUNA APUSIN AJA LAH =w= _MAAF BANGET SEKALI LAGI._

DAN BUAT YANG NUNGGU **_Boom! Bah!—LOVE!_** ; ITU DI LANJUT KO TENANG AJAAAAA~ KU LAGI NUNGGU REVIEWNYA AMPE 30 =w= NANGGUNG BANGET ABISNYA.

— _ekhem_.

Aku tau ini klasik. KLASIK SANGAT. Tapi tetep kutunggu banget banget banget deh feedback; gimana bagusnya ini dari kaliaaan =w= Maaf (lagi) kalo misalkan ku ga pernah bener kalo bikin fanfik tentang mereka-mereka ini *ketawa bejat* BUEHEHEHE

.

.

.

 _See you in chapter_ 1! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	2. 001 : Bottom Gone

**Idol Next Door**  
— _you gotta be there for me too_ —

.

.

001  
; Bottom Gone.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2017!fic || Idol!AU|| many!pair || bts-svt!ff  
nonsense || rate t+ || lucky!fan || short/chp!  
single!Hope ; bcs im evil.

drama || romance-humor || urban  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

* * *

...

Jam sebelas.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, duduk melingkar di lantai tanpa alas. Ada lima belas orang di sana. Saling menatap berhadap-hadapan.

Tujuh banding delapan.

Namjoon duduk tegap di barisan paling ujung, Soonyong meringkuk memeluk lutut, Hoseok meringis hiperbola mengusap-ngusap belakang kepala, Mingyu merintih sambil bersandar pada si Jung, Jimin menenggelamkan wajah di kakinya yang menyila, Seungcheol tak berhenti menggusak rambut belakang kesakitan, Hansol membalas senyum (mesum) dari remaja gendut di sebrangnya, dan Kim Taehyung yang terlihat jengah bukan main tak berhenti menatap layar ponsel.

Berhadapan langsung dengan tujuh pemuda di sana.

Seokjin _cengengesan_ , Jihoon tidur di sandaran si pemilik rumah, Yoongi menggusak leher tidak enak hati, Wonwoo masih membatu kaku, Jeonghan tak berhenti bertikah _kecentilan_ , Seungkwan _sawan_ bersama Jungkook; menahan histeria sambil saling pukul gemas, tidak percaya siapa yang tengah mereka hadapi di depan mata.

"Jadi," vokal berat Namjoon menjadikan seluruh atensi berfokus padanya. Sebelah tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk kotak yang ia bawa sedari tadi saat melanjuti, "Kanapa kau memukul kami?" iris matanya terfokus pada Yoongi.

Pemuda itu diam, merasakan perhatian seisi ruangan mulai beralih padanya. Yoongi mendesis sejenak, "I-itu, karena ...," ia memutar bola mata skeptis sementara delapan pemuda di depannya menajamkan indra pendengaran. Berusaha mendapati alasan jelas untuk tindak kriminal yang mereka terima di depan gerbang, "Kukira kalian lintah darat."

Kening Namjoon berkerut tipis, "Lintah darat?" pertanyaannya mewakili ketujuh rekannya.

Maka Yoongi menjawab sambil menunduk dalam, luar biasa merasa berdosa, "Rentenir."

"O— _aigoo_ ," lantas Namjoon terdiam.

"Hah?!" Hansol menganga.

" _What the fuck_?!" Jimin seketika mengumpat.

"Rentenir? _Seriously_?" Mingyu terpukau.

"Memang wajah kita tampang-tampang preman?!" Soonyoung menimpal tidak terima.

"W-a-w! Waw! Wow! Wuw! Aku _tercengang_!" Hoseok berucap menyebalkan.

"Demi kambing ... ya Tuhan," Seungcheol menggeleng tak habis pikir.

Sementara itu, sambil tetap memainkan ponsel Taehyung menyeringai di sudut, "Wah, yang benar saja?" suaranya terdengar luar biasa sarkastis.

Maka Namjoon hanya mengusap wajah pakai kedua tangan, benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda pucat itu bisa berpikir demikian. Nyaris angkat suara lagi kalau saja pemuda lain di sebelah si pucat tidak tiba-tiba menyela.

"Sudah lupakan, anggap saja dia gila," _tampan_ —kulitnya bersih dan bahunya lebar. Namjoon pikir; kalau saja orang itu berminat mengikuti suatu audisi, kemungkinan besar dia bakal diterima sebagai model atau visual grup. _Tapi lupakan_ , ekspektasi Namjoon melebur bersama angin ketika mendengar pemuda tersebut melanjuti sambil kembali _cengengesan_ , "Hei tampan, namamu siapa?"

Namjoon berkedip banyak sekali, perlahan jemarinya terangkat menunjuk diri sendiri sekedar mendapati Seokjin mengangguk sok manja.

Lantas Namjoon meringis _ngeri_ , "Na—Namjoon Kim."

"Oh, oke! Namjoon Kim, mulai sekarang kau pacarku."

" _What_?!" Namjoon memekik tidak percaya.

Celetukan Seokjin hanya menjadikan seisi ruangan mendelik heboh pada keduanya, bahkan untuk delapan pemuda di sana; mereka sampai menganga selebar-lebarnya, tak terkecuali Taehyung yang menatap manajernya syok.

Tapi tidak untuk Min Yoongi yang merotasikan bola mata juga Yoon Jeonghan yang menepuk kening. Sementara Jihoon masih terlelap, Wonwoo tetap membatu, dan Seungkwan-Jungkook konsisten ber _fanboy_ -ria.

Tidak lagi terkejut tatkala Seokjin meringkik jenaka, "Ber. Can. Daaa~"

Disambut gelak tawa menggema lewat suaranya yang persis bemper rusak, terdengar ' _ngik ngik ngik_ ' untuk pendengaran depalan pemuda di sana.

Oke, ini bukan suara Marsha _bengek_ , tapi suara Seokjin ayan.

— _the hell_.

Lantas Yoongi mengusak belakang kepalanya frustasi, "Ya, aku gila," suaranya menjadikan kedelapan pemuda itu kembali ke akal sehat dan tidak lagi memperhatikan bagaimana Seokjin masih menggila. Baralih menyaksikan wajah datar si pucat yang mengacungkan ibu jari ke pemuda sinting di sebelahnya, "Dan dia lebih gila dariku kalau kau mau tau."

 _Trims infonya, tapi tanpa diberi tau juga meraka sudah paham kenyataan yang itu_.

"Anak-anak di rumah ini semuanya abnormal, jadi tolong maklumi, _honey_ ," kali ini Jeonghan yang bersuara sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang panjang ke belakang telinga.

Maka ujarannya di sambut tatapan kelewat malas Yoongi, "Kau juga, gondrong."

Menjadikan pemuda yang dimaksud menyentuh dada hiperbola, "Aku?!" ia bungkam sebentar sebelum mengangkan jemari ke depan muka si Min, " _No_ , _no_ , _no_ ," ia menggoyang-goyangkannya sok imut, "Aku yang paling normal di sini, _my_ Yoongi-ssi."

Maka dari itu Yoongi memutar bola mata persetan, "Masa bodoh deh," lantas kembali menatap Namjoon dengan isyarat penyesalan utuh, "Aku minta maaf sekali untuk kejadian tadi. Aku _mengenali_ kalian—bukan maksudku untuk melakukan ini. Kami bukan _antifan_ , jadi sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukai," ia membungkuk dalam duduknya, "Maafkan aku sekali lagi."

Pernyataan tulusnya menjadikan delapan pemuda itu mengangguk tipis, memaklumi.

Sementara; Yoongi, atau siapapun yang lain, mungkin tidak menyadari bagaimana Park Jimin _tersenyum_ untuk sekembar obsidiannya yang dipenuhi pemuda pucat ini.

.

.

* * *

Usai kepergian delapan manusia _mendebarkan_ tadi.

Tujuh pemuda ini menghela napas merasakan udara yang menggumpal telah kembali dapat dihirup.

Dengan tanpa dosa Seokjin melenggang ke dapur, Jihoon masuk ke kamarnya, Jeonghan sibuk berkaca merapihkan rambutnya yang terkena sisa tanah kebun, Wonwoo memeluk lutut di pojokan; _komat-kamit_ tidak jelas, Yoongi merebahkan diri di lantai; fokus menonton televisi, sementara Seungkwan dan Jungkook sibuk berhisteria; berjongkok memandangi kotak besar yang diberi Namjoon sebelum mereka pamit.

"Kalau kalian mau buka ya buka!" Yoongi mendecak habis kesabaran, kesal bukan main memperhatikan dua manusia gendut (yang ia anggap adiknya sendiri) ini tak berhenti bertingkah aneh.

Menjadikan tangan cepat Seungkwan bergerak mengangkat tutup kotak, sekedar mendapati kue beras yang tersusun rapih di sana. Maka hal ini membuat bola mata Jungkook semakin membesar berbinar-binar.

"Wah!" ini suara Seokjin yang muncul dari dapur, membawa gelas-gelas jus jeruk yang tidak jadi mereka minum tadi.

Dan pintarnya, ia lupa menghidangkan apapun untuk tamu-tamunya barusan.

Yah, persetan juga menurutnya.

Seokjin duduk di sebelah Jungkook, tepat di depan muka Yoongi. Lantas hal ini sukses mendapat pukulan anarkis si Min karena aktivitas menontonnya terhalang punggung 90 cmnya.

Seokjin bergeser sedikit, meletakan asal nampan jus di lantai sekedar beralih pada kue beras di kotak tengah-tengah Seungkwan-Jungkook.

Tapi sedetik sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih salah satu dari puluhan makanan lengket itu, Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menutup tempatnya, memeluk kotaknya den bergegas bangkit bersama Seungkwan.

"Jangan harap bisa menyentuhnya, Hyung!" Jungkook menjerit, "Kita _lucky fans_ di sini, hal ini mesti kita jaga bersama-sama! Jadi jangan sentuh!" ajuannya disetujui anggukan mantap Seungkwan.

Maka Yoongi mendelik sinis, "Siapa yang kau sebut _kita_? Jangan asal-asalan," ia mendengus sekali, "Hanya kalian dan si emo mesum itu yang fanatik mereka," jemarinya asal menunjuk Wonwoo yang masih tergugu di pojokan.

"Wah, wah— _look_ , aku yakin dia sedang berpikir jorok untuk karya tulisnya nanti," suara Jeonghan terdengar seiring matanya melirik geli ke Wonwoo, lantas melanjuti sambil kembali menghadap kaca, "Apa itu namanya?"

"Fanfiction!" Seungkwan-Jungkook menyahut kompak. Ceria dan kekanakan. Senyum mereka merekah terlalu lebar, menjadikan Jeonghan terkekeh melihat pantulan keduanya dari kaca.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Seokjin tengah menahan diri, emosinya menggumpal ke pangkal kepala hingga akhirnya ia mengaum, "Brengsek! Berikan kue berasnya!" teriakannya membuat Seungkwan juga Jungkook seketika siaga.

"Tidak mau!"

"Makanan itu harus dimakan, bocah! Kalau kalian menyimannya yang ada nanti _bulukan_! Basi! Tidak bisa dimakan!"

"Tidak masalah! Kami mau mengawetkannya kalau perlu!" Seungkwan bergumen. Jungkook mengangguk antusias.

"Yya!"

"Hyung, kau mestinya diet! Kau makan seperti babi! Sekali-kali biarkan kami memiliki jatahmu untuk dimusiumkan! INI DEMI CINTA!" Jungkook yang bermonolog.

Maka Seokjin terpukau sejenak, lantas mendengus seiring ikut bangkit dari duduk, "Kubilang berikan," ia menggeram kemudian, berhasil membuat dua remaja di sana menahan napas, sebelum akhirnya kabur disusul Seokjin yang mengejar sengit.

"Kejar, Jin, kejar!" Yoongi berseru propokator.

" _Fight_!" diikuti Jeonghan yang berteriak seatensi.

Karena kalau Seokjin berhasil mendapatkannya, pada akhirnya mereka juga akan memakan kue berasnya tanpa perlu susah payah.

Satu sisi, Jihoon keluar kamar sambil mengusak rambut frustasi, matanya sembab terlampau mengantuk.

"Ah, bajingan! Kenapa sih berisik sekali?!"

Jeonghan mendelik memperhatikan, merasakan iri ketika melihat bagaimana Lee Jihoon justru terlihat sangat-sangat imut—persetan mulut dan rautnya yang selalu ketus. Sambil cemberut ia menanggapi, "Ada kingkong sama kelinci bengkak dikejar-kejar babi."

Lantas Jihoon hanya memutar bola mata tak terpukau, nyaris kembali masuk kamar kalau saja suara Yoongi tidak lebih dulu membuatnya mendesau sebal.

"Ji, Ji! Ambilkan Lays di kulkas."

Sukses membuat Jihoon menarik kaki-kakinya ke arah dapur setengah hati.

.

.

* * *

Sorenya, Wonwoo mengurung diri di kamar, membayangkan kembali delapan pemuda yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

Kemudian, jemarinya dengan lincah menumpahkan gambaran imajiner ke lembar demi lembar Microsoft Words.

Seungkwan masuk ke kamar, handuk melilit di pinggul dan tubuhnya masih basah setelah mandi. Ia mendelik melihat Wonwoo sibuk dengan Bubble (laptop si Jeon yang diberi nama begitu), maka Seungkwan menghampiri usai mengambil asal kaos dari almari, memakainya lalu duduk di bibir kasur, memperhatikan layar Bubble lekat-lekat, "Apa ini?"

"WCT Our Hostel," Wonwoo menjawab kalem.

Wonwoo itu penulis fiksi, Jeon Wonu; _author_ gelap yang nama penanya sudah dikagumi sebagian besar _fans_ SVB. Dia punya website yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung, karena nyaris setiap hari _update_ cerita. Banyak dari karyanya ditranslate _fansnya_ ( _fans_ SVB juga yang pasti) ke bahasa lain, dan sering kali Wonwoo mendapat tawaran pembukuan dari penerbit-penerbit besar; bersyarat mengganti tokoh utamanya menjadi lelaki dan wanita, _sayangnya_ ia menolak, karena Wonwoo itu penulis romansa BL. Sementara sisi lainnya hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang sama sekali tidak menonjol, dari segi visual; apalagi nilai.

Seungkwan mengangguk beberapa kali, sok paham, "Ceritanya tentang apa, Hyung?"

"Kita."

"Apa?"

" _Kita_ ," si Jeon mengulang lebih tegas.

Maka Seungkwan mendelik horor pada abangnya satu ini, "Hah?!"

Wonwoo justru menyeringai, pancaran matanya terlihat berapi-api, "Akan kubuat kisah remaja yang mendebarkan, Boo! Romansa yang _menggiurkan_! Cerita _panas_ yang penuh glora! Yang dipenuhi surga dunia!" lantas ia tergelak antagonis setelah itu, sementara jari-jarinya mengeriting di depan dada, "—rated M, _mature content_ , 21+, lemon, lime, citrus, kinky, 69, BDSM! HUAHAHAHA!"

Menjadikan Sungkwan bergidik ngeri, "Wah, kau jadi psikopat astaga."

.

.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama Jeonghan ke luar rumah, awal berniat mengecek bunga-bunga yang pagi tadi diurusnya. Tapi ketika mami geng (re: Seokjin) dengan suara lima ratus oktafnya berteriak dari dalam; menitahkan misi tingkat _sennin_ , Jeonghan mau tidak mau mesti menurut.

Berakhir menggeret-geret kantong sampah; limbah dapur ke luar gerbang.

Dia masih sibuk menggerutu serampangan, meletakan kantong sampah di sebelah gerbang rumah mereka sambil menyelipkan ke belakang telinga beberapa anak rambutnya yang jatuh karena menunduk; ketika sebelah bahunya ditepuk hingga hal ini menjadikan jiwa _cabe_ nya keluar.

"Kolor landak!" ia berjengit histeris, lantas menoleh dan berdiri tegap, "Eh _lonte_! Tidak bisa liat lelaki cantik dikit ya—?!" vokalnya tercekat di kerongkongan ketika melihat si pelaku tersentak mundur, "Eh?"

"Je- _jeosonghamnida_! Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Maka dengan ini Jeonghan menelan liur susah payah, berkedip imut beberapa kali sebelum aura centilnya keluar. Ia mengulum senyum, sok cantik menyelipkan lagi rambut ke belakang telinga lalu menggeleng manja, "A- _aniyo_."

Berhasil membuat orang di depannya tersenyum lega, "Ah," sedikit canggung menggaruk sebelah leher, "Mm—oh!" tak lama ia tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan kanan, "Choi Seungcheol!" intonasinya tinggi dan ramah. Kemudian, ia berkedip beberapa kali ketika si gondrong di depannya tak kunjung menyambut, membuat Seungcheol meringis canggung lantas mencoba mencari objek pandang lain sementara tanggannya masih di posisi, "Kita bertemu tadi, kau ingat? Aku tetangga," fokusnya kembali pada Jeonghan sambil menunjuk pintu kediamannya di belakang pakai tangan yang lain, " _Ng_ ... kalau kau mengenal _kami_ —SVB maksudku ... aku _leader_ nya, uh, orang-orang teve biasa panggil aku Coups. Kau tau? Coups untuk SCoups— _yeah_ , nama panggungku SCoups," ia tertawa sengau di akhir. Tawa yang kaku.

Tapi kemudian, bahkan untuk sepersekian sekon Jeonghan tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangannya, hanya tersenyum _ganjen_.

 _Gosh, apa si gondrong ini pikir aku orang cabul?_ Batinnya berkecambuk. _Sial, aku cuma mau menyapa padahal._

Maka Seungcheol terperenjat, tersentak linglung tatkala ia menyerah; menurunkan uluran tangannya perlahan, namun si gondrong ini justru menahan pergelanggannya pakai kedua tangan. Lantas tersenyum cerah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya antusias.

"Choi. Seung. Cheol," Jeonghan mengeja centil, suaranya dibuat melengking sok imut sementara pergerakan tangannya terhenti tanpa melepas pangutan. Obsidiannya berbinar-binar menatap si Choi, "Kau tampan," senyumnya merekah lebar.

Lantas menjadikan Seungcheol mengernyit tipis, "A-ah?" tuturnya kagok, tapi kemudian ia balas merekahkan senyum, canggung, " _Gomapseumnida_."

Sementara itu Jeonghan mengulum senyum genit, menyisir rambut di poninya ke belakang, "Dan aku cantik."

Kali ini Seungcheol sungguh-sungguh mengernyit, "N- _nde_?"

Sama sekali tidak paham apa maksud perkataan _si gondrong_ ini, tapi kemudian, ketika Jeonghan kembali bersuara lewat nadanya yang kelewat masai dan sok tersenggal-senggal tidak tahan, "Aaah~ _eothokae_?" Seungcheol mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya berlangsung, "Bagaimana kalau kita jodoh?!"

"Eh?"

 _Fiks, si gondrong ini sama-sama gila dengan pemuda yang menggoda manajernya!_

.

.

* * *

Jam tujuh malam, Jungkook berjalan ke arah rumah. Kesal bukan main karena di suruh _hyung-hyung_ nya ke minimarket karena Yoongi lupa membeli soda.

Masih kesal karena dirinya dan Seungkwan kalah adu jotos dengan babi-Jin. Menjadikan kue beras keramatnya ludes ke pencernaan tiga _hyung_ menyebalkannya, ditambah Jihoon.

 _Sialan!_

Ia menghentak kaki ke tanah, melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana rumah mereka dihimpit bangunan-bangunan besar lain, maka Jungkook mendecah dalam hati, _'kasihan sekali.'_

Sudah paling menyedihkan, ditinggali tujuh orang, penghuninya tidak ada yang beres pula.

Lantas Jungkook menunduk prihatin, menggeleng sambil terus berjalan di tengah sunyi.

Sebelum langkahnya terhenti di tempat ketika seseorang menubruk bahunya tiba-tiba, menjadikan pegangannya pada kantung plastik terlepas dan membuat kaleng-kaleng sodanya berhambur ke aspal.

Jungkook berbalik, sudah mendengus dan siap menyembur si pelaku. Tapi kemudian, napasnya justru terhenti di kerongkongan. Respirasinya mati, akalnya buntu, sendinya lembek seketika.

Sosok itu; bahkan dengan tudung hoodie yang terpakai, topi dan masker, sama sekali tidak mengelabui pengelihatan Jungkook untuk _terdiam_ dan _bergeming_.

 _Kim Taehyung_.

Memperhatikannya lewat sekembar obsidian yang monoton, menarik maskernya turun pakai jari telunjuk, "Kau ...," intonasinya yang berat menjadikan Jungkook terjelembab pada dalamnya _blackhole_ yang mematikan, "Salah satu dari orang-orang aneh itu 'kan?" kemudian mendengus jengah, Jungkook tersadar sebab itu.

" _Mian_?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata culas, lantas sudut bibirnya terangkat meremehkan, kembali menatap Jungkook, "Dengar," ia berdeham sekali, "Aku tidak seramah yang terlihat di televisi," jeda, ia mendesau kesal, "Jangan kira karena kau tetanggaku kau bisa bertindak semaumu. Aku tidak peduli kau _fans_ ku atau apa, tapi sumpah, aku benci sekali _sesaeng_ sepertimu. Jadi kuingatkan sejak dini," ia memajukan wajah menatap dalam-dalam obsidian Jungkook, tanpa canda, justru penuh amarah, " _..._ apapun _. Berhentilah_ sebelum kau berminat memulai _apapun_ ," lantas mendecih sekali, "Paham?!"

Maka Jungkook mengedip mata tidak percaya ketika Taehyung begitu saja berputar arah dan kembali melenggang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_** **.**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

akhirnya up (setelah hampir setahun) =w= yey!  
niatnya kumau post ga terlalu banyak words perchapter biar gereged :v muehehe  
oh ya, dedek berharap semoga kalian masih antusias nungguin fic ini. semoga =3= unch

terus, pokonya kuudah bilang kalo lagi keilangan rasa humor, jadi jangan demo kalo ini _krik_ dan garing parah =w= kusyudah berusaha gaes =3= mumumu

dan untuk kalian yang gapernah nongol atau 'ketagihan' jadi siders, tolong jangan ngumpet mulu. dedek ga minta dihargain ko (karena kumasih sadar diri kalo tulisanku belom se'wah' penulis lain) tapi tolong, seengganya beri aku _semangat_ dengan sepatah kata kalian di komentar, curahan kalian tentang gimana tulisanku dan supaya aku bisa membangun diri dan berkembang lebih baik.

aku ga minta dihargain, sekali lagi, **aku ga minta dihargain**. makasih.

terakhir, JANGAN PERNAH RAGU ATAU MALU-MALU GARONG.  
KALO MAU PM DEDEK PM AJA! NGAJAK CURHAT JUGA GAPAPA KO!  
/soalnya kubahagia kotak pmku udah bener/ =3= muehehe ...

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for:  follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next chapter.

— **12.12.2017**


	3. 002 : Dreaming You

**Idol Next Door**  
— _you gotta be there for me too_ —

.

.

002  
; dreaming you.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

first update in new year!yey  
selamat tahun baru semuaaa  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

* * *

...

Pagi pukul delapan, Yoongi keluar rumah usai Jungkook-Seungkwan pamit berangkat sekolah. Ia duduk di depan teras, bersiap ke kampus berbalut jaket army, jins hitam selutut dan ransel Jansport yang mengkait di sebelah pundak. Ia menunduk mengikat Vans auth-nya, membiarkan surai hitam yang di bungkus _beanie_ senada itu nyaris menutupi mata.

Yoongi menoleh ke pintu setelahnya, menyelingak sebentar mendapati Jeonghan berdiri lama di depan kaca, "Gondrong! Bilang anak-anak aku berangkat, hari ini ada kelas pagi!" serunya otentik; jerit kencang dari rongga respirasi yang kuat.

Dibalas acungan jempol dari manusia di dalam.

Lantas Yoongi bangkit, merapihkan sejenak tatanan jaketnya sebelum melangkah keluar.

Menyempatkan diri menuangkan air ke tanah damascena yang kering di sebelah gerbang, lalu melewati dan mengunci _benar_ jalur utama kediaman mereka.

Di saat bersamaan, Jimin keluar gapura rumah lengkap dengan celana _training_ , topi NBA, nike sewarna celana, kaos merah polos dan _segala_ _penyamaran_ —masker naga, semacam tindikan sapi di hidung, juga kacamata disko warna-warni; kalau hal-hal ini bisa disebut alat penyamaran— untuk mengelabui identitas aslinya. Bersiap _jogging_ mengelilingi kompleks.

Membelakangi Yoongi sekedar mengunci daun gerbang kediamannya. Lalu berbalik di saat yang sama ketika si Min pun melakukannya.

Membuat mereka bersitatap.

Sejenak.

— _hanya untuk menjadikan Min Yoongi histeris_.

Menjerit heboh seraya melompat ke belakang; hingga tubuhnya membentur tralis gerbang, "KOLOR TERBANG! Tuhanku—ada tuyul! Tuyul! Tuyul sekarang muncul pagi-pagi ya _lord_!"

Seketika Jimin ikut mundur merapat ke gerbang rumahnya sendiri, lalu menoleh gaduh ke sana-ke mari, "Mana?! Mana?!"

Ikut histeris hingga _menjadikan Yoongi mengerjap_.

Mahasiswa Universitas Seoul ini mendelik bingung, mencermati seksama jenis apa _makhluk_ di depannya. Lantas. Bahunya merosot, respirasinya kembali lancar, ia mendesau berat seraya menegapkan diri.

Retinanya mengamati figur _manusia_ yang masih mencari-cari persis orang linglung.

"Hei," Yoongi menegur sekali, vokalnya kembali berat seperti biasa, "Kau salah satu member SVB 'kan?"

Maka Jimin berhenti dari kelakuan unrasionalnya.

Beralih menatap Yoongi tepat di retina.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali; tidak memahami mengapa atensinya tak dapat beralih dari sosok ini; dari surai hitam yang menggantung, sekembar retina kelam di dalam proposi mata sipit, kulit pucat bersih, bibir merah ranum, juga bagaimana penempatan hati-hati yang Tuhan susun di wajah itu; tak juga mengurangi kecantikan mutlak meski tanpa raut sekalipun.

Menghidupkan sekelebat debar yang berdegup anomali di jantungnya.

Tapi kemudian, ketika Yoongi mendecak Jimin kembali ke akal sehat. Berdeham sekali lantas tersenyum gugup menjadikan masker naganya berkerut-kerut, hidungnya yang mengembang membuat tindikan besar di itu bergoyang-goyang, sementara cahaya dari kacamatanya masih berkelap-kelip.

Jimin mengangguk banyak sekali; polos, inosen, tolol luar biasa, " _Yeah, yeah_."

— _fucking freaky, dude_.

 _Absurd_ , batin Yoongi tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa salah satu member dari grup idola terpanas berkeperibadian begini bodoh? _Tidak dapat dipercaya sama sekali_.

Yoongi mengembus napas satu kali, memutar bola mata lantas melangkah maju sekedar menepuk bahu Jimin di kiri, " _As your as_ — _whatever_ , _i don't even care_. Aku hanya menyarankan ini demi _your pride_ , sebaiknya sana masuk lagi dan copot _strange things_ yang menempel di mukamu itu. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin dikejar-kejar _fans_ , sebaiknya olahraga dalam ruangan ... jangan di luar—jangan! Selama kau berpenampilan seperti ini, seumur hidup pun _jangan_! Atau kau bakal mati muda saat penyamaranmu terbongkar paparazi. _Kutekankan_ , demi harga dirimu," sedikit condong, maju sebaris daun telinga hanya untuk berbisik rendah di sana, "... kalau kau masih punya _harga diri_ ," kemudian ia berlalu usai menepuk pundak Jimin dua kali, "Aku pamit, dah."

Menyisakan si Park yang termangu heran, isi otaknya amburadul sementara pangkal pikirnya terlalu kosong untuk mencerna kata-kata Yoongi.

Yang ia resapi hanya _segala_ tentang suara berat yang memenuhi pendengarannya, paras cantik yang membelenggu pengelihatannya, dan semua hal anonim dari sosok itu yang mendebarkan jantungnya.

Mungkin setelah 19 tahun terlahir _single_ , Jimin akhirnya mengecap rasanya _jatuh_ pada seseorang.

Cinta pandangan pertama?

 _Meh, not bad tho_.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung menepi di pinggir jalan dengan Mingyu dan Namjoon, keluar mobil sekedar memasuki kafe yang masih sepi. Menjaga privasi, mereka mengambil meja di lantai dua.

Ia tengah bersandar memainkan ponsel, menunggu pesanan ketika notifikasi muncul dari instagram Hoseok.

 _He just curious af_ , lantas membukanya sekedar menemukan foto si kuda yang sok tampan. Meng _upload_ foto _selfie_ , tersenyum lebar hingga hidungnya _menganga buas_ sambil berV- _sign_ ria. Tidak peduli kalau di _background_ gambarnya ada Hansol dan Seungcheol yang tidur berpeluk-pelukan, Soonyoung terduduk di ranjang sembari menguap; muka bantal dan luar biasa _blank_ , juga Jimin yang baru keluar kamar mandi (usai mencopot masker); melompat histeris, berekspresi horor dan **_super_** _the power of_ kaget. Sebab terfoto telanjang dada, tercengang, hanya memakai kolor Doraemon.

Bukan masalah. _Rezeki fans_ , kata Hoseok.

Taehyung terkekeh singkat di ujung bibir, jemarinya men _scroll_ pelan mendapati _caption_ yang diketik si Jung.

 ** _kelam terpupus ...  
sang mentari menjejak ...  
mengusir aksara malam berganti cahaya surya ...  
embun pagi mengarmada bersama benderang jiwa ...  
menyambut uluran Tuhan di lembar baru karunia ..._**

 ** _Quotes by Hoseok Jung 2K18.  
happy new year, ARCA. maaf telat, schedule kami padat. unch :')_**

"Dasar puitis," ia mendecih pelan, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung menengadah mendapati ekspresi Namjoon dan Mingyu melirik heran padanya. Ia menggeleng, lantas memasukan ponsel ke saku jaket, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sekumpulan idiot."

Namjoon hanya tersenyum; tau betul apa yang dimaksud Taehyung. Sementara Mingyu menjatuhkan kelapa di sudut meja, menggeleng-geleng kecil tanpa ritme.

"Kapan pesanannya jadi?" ia meracau pelan, "Mau cepat pulang, Hyung."

Namjoon menepuk punggungnya, menggusak hingga leher berusaha menenangkan, "Sebentar lagi, tunggu sebentar lagi."

Sedangkan Taehyung memicing sengit di sebrang, kakinya di bawah meja menendang tulang kering Mingyu. Menjadikan bocah itu menjerit, mendongak kesal, lantas _menciut_ ketika mendapati cara Taehyung menatapnya.

"Jangan manja," si Kim menggerit sekali. Apatis; intonasinya kaku, acuh, _beku_ , "Tadi kau sendiri yang minta ikut 'kan?"

 _Bukan pertanyaan_.

Taehyung memasang tanda tanya di akhir hanya untuk _menyudutkan_ Mingyu, menjadikan bocah itu terintimidasi, tidak memiliki pilihan selain menunduk dan mengangguk takut, " _Mianhae_."

"Tae ...," vokal Namjoon terdengar, menghadapnya tepat di retina saat Taehyung beralih padanya. _Teduh_ , hanya isyarat menenangkan yang ia temui dari sepasang retina Namjoon menatapnya, "Jangan begitu."

Maka Taehyung menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengontrol diri untuk _tidak_ memutar bola mata; karena ini Namjoon.

"Hyung, berhenti memanjakan anak-anak. Mereka sudah besar astaga," ia mendecak snobis, "Kami remaja— _iya_! Tapi kami bukan lagi bocah-bocah _meler_ sewaktu _trainee_ ," Taehyung mendengus pelan, _hazel_ nya berpendar gelap. Lantas menyokong diri sekedar menuntut Namjoon tanpa alih-alih, "Kau juga tidak perlu mentolerir segala keinginan Mingyu seperti itu. Dia _idol_ , Hyung, dia harus tau mana _yang boleh_ dan _tidak boleh_ dia lakukan! Kalau kau terus memanjakan mau sampai kapan dia begini, hah? Kau tidak debut dengan kami saja sudah membuatku terpukul. Kalau kau terus melakukan ini, aku tidak tau harus lagi bagaimana cara untuk menatapmu!"

Menjadikan Namjoon menghela napas pelan. Tak membalas apa-apa, hanya menatap Taehyung dengan _senyuman_.

.

.

* * *

Pukul sebelas. Jihoon keluar kamar. Kemarin malam, setelah memakan banyak sekali kue beras ia berniat bangun sore —minggu berbunga-bunga baginya karena sekolah memberi libur dua hari— tapi matanya seketika terjaga tatkala menyesap aroma sedap. Melilitnya mati dan tanpa sadar menjadikannya terbangun utuh.

Ia mengikuti kakinya, hanya untuk menemukan Seokjin berkutat di dapur menggoreng ayam.

"Hyung," Jihoon melangkah mendekat. Sementara pemuda di sana menengadah kilat mendapatinya.

"Oy, sudah bangun?"

Jihoon memutar pandang sejenak, merasakan rumah mereka kosong, "Yang lain ke mana?"

"Sekolah lah, memang akademimu yang _ngawur_ tiba-tiba libur?" Seokjin membalas sambil membalik gorengan di wajan, "Yoongi ada kelas pagi, Jeonghan baru saja berangkat _ngampus_."

Jihoon mendecak main-main, mendekati kulkas mengambil botol kola satu liter, menenggak seperempat isinya yang sisa separuh, "Kau tidak berangkat ke kampus, Hyung?" ia mengatakannya sambil menutup botol.

Seokjin menggedik sekali, mematikan kompor, mengangkat masakannya, "Nanti sore, aku niat mau ambil cuti semester."

Ucapannya lantas menjadikan Jihoon menoleh cepat, "Cuti semester? Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu melangkah sebentar mengambil piring di rak, "Mau cari kerja sambilan."

"Kitakan sudah kerja sambilan, Hyung, memang tidak bisa kau melakukannya sambil kuliah?"

Seokjin mendesis sekali, "Kau tidak mengerti, Ji," ia balik ke depan kompor, meniriskan gorengannya dari minyak, "... _itu tidak cukup_. Sekalipun rumah ini bukan kosan, kita punya hutang di rentenir. Aku mau cari lebih banyak pekerjaan, mungkin tidak bakal terlalu layak karena aku belum lulus, tapi setidaknya dengan begini kita bisa lebih banyak menabung. Aku tidak mau bebani anak-anak yang masih sekolah—kau, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Jungkook— _tidak_. Membebani Jeonghan-Yoongi saja sudah cukup buatku."

"Ini bukan membebani, Hyung," Jihoon mendecak, "Kami tinggal juga di rumahmu loh, kita bekerja sama-sama melunasinya. Toh, aku dan Wonwoo sebentar lagi lulus. Tolong biarkan Jungkook-Seungkwan cari-cari kerja sambilan juga. Kau jangan cuti kuliah."

Seokjin meletakan masakannya di piring besar, berbalik, meletakannya di konter sebelah kulkas. Kemudian retinanya menatap Jihoon lama.

Menjadikan bahu remaja Lee itu merosot tatkala ia tiba-tiba berkata, "Ayam apa yang bikin _degeun-degeun_?"

Jihoon memutar bola mata jengah, "Ah ... masa bodoh. _Please_ jangan mulai, Hyung."

Tapi Seokjin dengan besar kepala justru memicing menyebalkan sambil menangkup wajah sok imut, "Ayam _miss you_ ~"

Lantas menjadikan Jihoon menggebrak meja konter histeris, "Aku bilang _masa bodoh_! Kenapa masih dilanjuti, hah?!"

Akan tetapi Seokjin dengan bahagianya malah terbahak-bahak lewat cara tertawanya yang persis anak ayan.

Sumpah, kalau saja dia tidak ingat _ini Seokjin_. Sudah Jihoon goreng manusia di depannya jadi masakan tepung.

 _Fried_ Jin _crispy_ tanpa tulang?

 _Yeah, so gore._

"Sudahlah, jangan terpesona begitu. Ini, kirim ayam-ayam ini ke tetangga depan."

Jihoon mendelik saat Seokjin menyodorkan gorengannya di piring, "Apa?"

"Kirim, cepat sana. Tanda permintaan maaf habis Yoongi pukul kepala mereka pakai kaleng kola," kemudian ia meringis dramatis, "—isinya masih penuh pula, _segar sekali pasti_."

Lagi, Jihoon memutar bola mata, acuh tak acuh; tanpa peduli teriakan Seokjin ia mengambil satu potong, memakannya apatis. Lantas membawa piring yang disodorkan padanya dengan paha ayam di mulut.

.

.

* * *

Jihoon memencet tombol interkom di sebelah gerbang tidak sabaran. Sumpah, memegang piring besar ayam dengan satu tangan pendeknya luar biasa susah, belum lagi paha ayam di mulutnya yang mau meloncat keluar.

Lagi, ia menekan tombol itu berulang kali. Hingga tak lama tralis gapura terbuka, memunculkan kepala bule yang menatapnya heran.

"Tetangga kemarin?" Hansol menatapnya separuh terkejut, lantas mengukir senyum cerah, "Halo."

Akan tetapi sahutan Jihoon justru pincingan sengit di mata, "Hai-hai pantatmu! Cepat buka! Ayamnya mau jatuh semua ini!"

Maka Hansol buru-buru membuka lebar gerbang kediamannya, membiarkan Jihoon beranjak begitu saja.

Usai mengunci pagar, separuh berlari Hansol mengejar Jihoon sekedar membuka buru-buru pintu masuk, "Silahkan."

Si Lee mamutar bolam mata persetan, melangkah ke dalam dan melepas sendal di depan pintu, "Permisi!" salamnya malas nyaris separuh _teriak_.

Lantas menjadikan Hoseok, Seungcheol, Jimin, juga Soonyoung yang berkumpul di ruang tengah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh?" bibir Jimin membola tipis.

Hoseok mendelik ke arah Soonyoung, "Siapa?" dibalas gedikan bahu dari si Kwon.

Sementara Seungcheol buru-buru bangkit dari duduk saat Hansol menyuruhnya _masuk_.

 _Masuk ke mana lagi, brengsek_. Jihoon membatin emosional.

Jihoon menatap tajam sosok tinggi yang tengah menghadapnya; menatapnya heran. Maka ia menghela napas sejenak, "Aku tetangga depan, cuma menyampaikan kiriman Seokjin- _hyung_. Terimakasih kue berasnya, dan minta maaf soal kola Yoongi- _hyung_ kemarin," ia mengulurkan tangannya cepat, "Nih."

"Oooh ... _chikin_!" Hoseok yang berseru heboh. Lantas melompat dari sofa sekedar mengambil alih piring di tangan Jihoon, " _Kamsahamnida_ , tetangga-nim," berucap sok imut lalu kembali ke tempatnya duduk, langsung disambut Soonyoung yang merayah ayam di piring. Sementara Seungcheol hanya tertawa, Hansol melompati sofa; mengambil potongan sayap, sedangkan Jimin justru bangkit dari sana dan menghampirinya.

"Hei," ia menepuk sebelah bahu Jihoon sambil tersenyum lebar, "Yang kemarin melempar kami kola ... siapa namanya?"

Jihoon mengernyit tidak suka, menepis pelan tangan Jimin di bahunya, "Yoongi- _hyung_. Min Yoongi. Kenapa? Mau menuntutnya?" tanyanya asal.

Maka Jihoon menegang ketika Jimin menghentikan senyum, berganti menjadi sarat obsidian otoriter yang tajam.

"Iya."

Jihoon berkedip tiga kali, cepat, dan linglung luar biasa, "Hah?"

 _Apa ... a—apa-apaan?_

Akan tetapi, ketika Jimin memegangi keningnya dramatis sambil membusur ke belakang, menekan kepalan tangan di dada lalu meringis hiperbola, Jihoon menganga dan _nyaris_ memukul kepala orang ini tatkala ia berkata sambil lungsur di lantai, "Aku akan menuntutnya! Aku akan menuntutnya karena berani membuat jantungku berdebar! Aku akan menuntutnya karena lancang membuat pikiranku dipenuhi dirinya! Aku benar-benar akan menuntutnya karena kurang ajar membuatku jatuh cinta!" jeda, ia menunjuk-nunjuk langit ruangan, "Aku akan menuntutnya biar dia mendapat hukuman berat! Aku akan menuntutnya supaya dia di penjara _—_ " kemudian bersimpuh membentuk emot OTL saat melanjuti, "... terpenjara di hatiku, _selama-selamanya_."

Kemudian Jihoon bisa lihat tulang-tulang ayam beterbangan menghantam kepala Jimin dari tiga orang di sofa, dan tepakan kasar mendarat di kepala si Park dari Seungcheol yang memicing jijik.

.

.

* * *

Sore hari, Seungkwan pulang sekolah bersama Jungkook. Melangkah di area perumahan mereka.

Si Boo banyak bicara seperti biasa, dan topik pembicaraannya sejauh ini semakin terfokus pada SVB. Sore kemarin, ia dan Jungkook menyepakati untuk merahasiakan dari teman-teman sekolah perkara ini.

Akan tetapi, semenjak tadi malam setelah si Jeon pulang membeli minuman (kola baru) Seungkwan tidak paham mengapa Jungkook tidak seperti biasa, remaja itu tak banyak menanggapi histeria _fanboying_ nya tentang SVB.

Hanya bergumam kecil dan mengangguk, sesekali malah tersenyum perih dengan raut yang sulit ditebak.

 _Tidak normal_.

Biasanya, Jungkook bakal menanggapi sama histeris; soal seluk beluk _photoshoot_ terbaru SVB, _swag_ nya SVB di _rebroadcast_ akun resmi KBR, _fancam_ ter _up to date_ konser SVB bulan lalu, dan **segalanya** tentang SVB. Terlebih ketidak percayaan mereka soal tetangga depan rumah.

Apa Jungkook terlalu syok karena kemarin bertemu langsung (berhadap-hadapan) dengan Taehyung- _hyung_ , _bias_ nya yang Seungkwan paham betul jadi penyemangat hidup Jungkook selama ini.

 _Ah ... mungkin saja_.

Atau, justru ada fakta lain yang Seungkwan tidak tau?

"Oh! Vernonie!"

Seungkwan membekap mulut heboh, tangannya memukul-mukul Jungkook; tepat _sesaat_ usai ia mengalihkan pandang dari si Jeon.

Jungkook mendongak, mendapati Hansol yang keluar rumah membawa-bawa piring. Rautnya sumeringah sekejap, akan tetapi tak berlangsung lama tatkala ingatan tentang Kim Taehyung- _hyung_ _ **nya**_ mengulang dalam benak.

 _—_ ** _"Dengar,"_** _—_

 _—_ ** _"Aku tidak seramah yang terlihat di televisi,"_** _—_

 _—_ ** _"Jangan kira karena kau tetanggaku kau bisa bertindak semaumu. Aku tidak peduli kau fansku atau apa, tapi sumpah, aku benci sekali sesaeng sepertimu. Jadi kuingatkan sejak dini,"_** _—_

 _—_ ** _"... apapun. Berhentilah sebelum kau berminat memulai apapun,"_** —

 _—_ ** _"Paham?!"_**

Jungkook membeku di tempat, respirasinya tertahan seraya menunduk lamat-lamat. Mengalihkan pandang dari keberadaan Hansol.

 _Apa ... apa mereka semua memang seperti itu?_ —membatinnya mengudara bimbang, meraung dalam hati untuk mengatakan tidak dan _tidak_ , namun faktanya ia telah bertemu jawaban yang terlalu jelas.

"Kook, ayo hampiri. Kita sapa Vernonie!" Jungkook mendelik menelisik antusiasme Seungkwan. Pangkal ternggorokannya nyaris mengatakan _iya_ , tapi ia bungkam ketika persendian kakinya tak bekerja seirama.

Lantas, hanya ucapan, "Kau saja," yang ia beri dengan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan, "Kau tidak mau berduaan dengan Vernonie? Ini kesempatan emas Boo," ia berargumen berusaha mengalihkan Seungkwan dari beragam tanda tanya.

Maka Jungkook mengulum senyum utuh saat Seungkwan mengangguk riang lalu merangkulnya, " _Thanks_ , bro."

" _Yeah_."

.

.

* * *

"Sedang apa?"

Hansol menoleh seketika ke sumber suara, tidak jadi berusaha membuka pagar rendah di depannya.

"Oh—kalian ... orang-orang yang tinggal di sini juga 'kan?"

Seungkwan mengangguk, sementara Jungkook tertegun sebentar.

 _—_ ** _"Kau ...,"_** _—_

 _—_ ** _"Salah satu dari orang-orang aneh itu 'kan?"_**

Jungkook tersentak di tempat, menjadikan Seungkwan juga Hansol menengok reflek padanya. Ia mengerjap banyak sekali, lalu bergumam cepat-cepat, "Aku masuk ya! Sukses Boo!"

Lantas membuka pagar dan setengah berlari masuk ke rumah.

Sial, idola kesukaannya _—Taehyung-hyung_ _ **nya**_ , cinta matinya, impian masa depannya, semangat hidupnya.

 _Nyatanya bukan orang yang ia kenal selama ini._

"Dia ... kenapa?" Hansol berkedip berkali-kali seraya kembali menatap Seungkwan.

Sekedar menemukan si Boo menampakan cengir idiot ke arahnya.

Maka Hansol hanya menggaruk tengkuk pelan, ARCA _—pasti_ orang di depannya ini salah satu _fans_ mereka. Membuatnya bingung luar biasa mesti bagaimana, namun saat menunduk dan mendapati piring di tangan. Hansol buru-buru mendongak, "Oh! _Piring_ , aku mau mengembalikan piring!"

Ia menyodorkannya ke remaja itu.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Seungkwan meraih piring bersih ini sambil berbunga-bunga dalam hati.

Ingatkan—TOLONG INGATKAN! Supaya Seungkwan memajang piringnya di kotak kaca!

"Terimakasih ayamnya, enak sekali ... kami menikmatinya," ia bicara sambil tersenyum hangat. Menjadikan si Boo membeku parah, nyaris mimisan andai kata ia tidak sempat menyadarkan diri.

 _Tampan sekali ya Tuhan!_

 _Seungkwan jadi mau diperjakain!_

Kemudian, terakhir kali melempar senyum ramah, Hansol menghentikan langkah saat berbalik buat kembali ke rumah ketika Seungkwan memanggilnya pelan.

"Hai!"

Hansol mengernyit tipis, _hai?_ —batinnya heran.

Maka ia memutar tubuh, kembali menghadap remaja itu. Senyumnya terukir lagi, "Hai."

 _Masa bodoh lah kalau dianggap sama-sama gila._

Hansol sudah biasa menghadapi _fans-fans_ linglung seperti ini.

Seungkwan menunduk malu-malu, "Boleh ...," jemarinya dengan tidak elit memainkan piring sok manja, "Aku memanggilmu Hansol saja?" kemudian, menggusak telinganya kikuk, "... hmm, Vernonie?"

 _Hening sebentar_.

Hingga Hansol menjadikan Seungkwan _sekarat_ tatkala ia tertawa singkat lewat volaknya yang berat, "Kenapa tidak? Kita tetangga?"

Hening lagi, Seungkwan mendongak menatapnya tepat di retina. Kosong dan luar biasa _terpana_.

"A—" Seungkwan menganga kaku, "Aaah ...," ia menghela napas tersipu. Lantas ketika Hansol mengangguk beberapa kali dan hampir kembali berbalik, si Boo bergumam pelan, "Hansol."

Member SVB itu menaikan sebelah alis persisten, "Ya?"

Seungkwan mengembangkan senyum lebar, "Hansol."

"Y-ya?" Hansol terkekeh kemudian, merasa aneh tapi juga lucu.

Akan tetapi persepsinya lenyap manakala Seungkwan diam sebentar hanya untuk kembali _mendesahkan_ namanya, "Hansoool."

Hansol memundurkan kepala reflek.

Lalu, "Haaansoool~" kali ini si Boo sedikit menjerit mengucapkannya.

Maka Hansol meringis. Tertawa canggung sambil mengangguk, "P-permisi, aku pamit."

Lantas buru-buru membungkuk dan _kabur_.

Maninggalkan Seungkwan yang mengejang, histeris ditempat hingga banjir mimisan, "Akh! Hansol—akh! Hansol Hansol Hansol Hansoool!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_** **.  
** [ Wattpad : _joliyeol_ ]

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

ada ... yang .. kangen?  
wkwk engga ada mungkin =w= muehehe

kucinta kalian semua dan makasih banyak buat kak **Kurnia789** yang komennya kaya ngajak berantem :v sumpah loh kak, kuterharu banget. unch. ciom sini

btw, kubikin video fanfiction vkook loh! kalo ada yang berkenan atau penasaran kalian bisa cek di youtube, judulnya; **Pink Circle: The Living Dark**.

Ketemu dedek yooo di wattpad!  
kita ngobrol-ngobrol di sana ...

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for:  follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next chapter.

— **03** **.** **01** **.201** **8**

 **...**  
tolong jangan lupa tinggalin jejak.  
( review doang ga susah kan? ga ampe bikin bulukan? )  
 **...**


End file.
